The Day Sonic Got Possessed
by Cookirini
Summary: A short story from 2001. One Halloween, Sonic is confronted by the ghost of a guppy, or a fish of similar size. The fun begins when the ghost decides to use Sonic in his vengeance against Rotor, who had eaten the fish the previous summer....Complete.


This is for everyone who wants to read a cute and funny story! Written by me in just under 45 minutes!!! ENJOY, EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!

**The Day Sonic Got Possessed (An Abnormally Quick Story)**

It was a cold fall Halloween morning when Sonic went out to rake leaves as punishment for scaring Tails by faking posession by a dead raccoon.

Aaah!" Sonic ranted as he bagged the leaves. "This is quite boring. Especially for Halloween. I wish something interesting would happen!"

"Oooooh...."

"Hmmm?"

Sonic turned around to see a small floating sheet with two eyes poked into it swimming towards him.

"_Oooooo_..."

"Aie!!!" ^O_____________o^

"_I'm the ghooost...of..._" The litte floating sheet looked at Sonic. "_Oops, wrong person. You wouldn't happen to know where there's a big purple walrus?_"

"Rotor? Why?"

"_I'm the ghost of a little fish he ate last summer_."

"A...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Sonic doubled over in laughter.

"_What's so funny_?"

"You're...a little itty bitty ghost with a napkin covering you!!"

"_Hmmmm. Damn, I knew my inheritent size would prevent me from exacting proper vengeance_." The little sheet looked at Sonic. "_You wouldn't mind...um...if...I possessed you body for my work?_"

"WHAT?!?" Sonic couldn't believe his ears. "Are you-"

As Sonic screamed, the ghost charged into his mouth, the sheet falling off of it. With a yelp and a shudder, Sonic fell to the ground, unconscious. 

A few minutes later, he popped back up, his eyes white with black slightly outlining the pupils. He looked at himself, then back down at the little sheet.

_"Hmm, rule number on in possessing people...never possess anyone that won't fit under your sheet..._"

---------

That afternoon, the possessed Sonic floated over to Rotor's workshop, with knife in hand.

"_This is real classic, Fish_," the ghost excitedly thought. "_Oh, yeah, he's going to be scared crapless!!_"

He tried to go through the wall, but the laws of physics didn't allow a living person's body to do so. After several attempts the ghost decided to simply use the door.

"Oh! Hey, Sonic!" Rotor greeted him over a machine. "What can I do you for?"

"_Oooooh.....Rooootooor_..."

"This machine is taking forever to fix." Rotor turned around. "Hey, Sonic, what's wrong with your eyes?"

"_I am a ghooooooost..._"

"Really? Nice contacts." Rotor kept on working. "If you plan on scaring Tails, I don't think it'll work. He expects you to scare him at this time of year."

"_Nooooo_." The ghost getting annoyed. "_I reeeeally don't thiiink you understaaaand..._"

"Another thing...Sonic, honestly, stop sucking on helium balloons too. You can damage your throat."

"_I am the ghooost of a fish you ate last suuummer..."_

"Uh huh." Rotor turned back around to face hi. "I'm sure you..."

He looked down to se that Sonic was floating in the air. Eyes widened, he looked back up at Sonic, whose arm was risen with the knife.

"_Oooooh..._"

"AAAAH!!! YOU ARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rotor flew out of the room before the ghost had the chance to do anything.

"_Heeeeeeey.._." the ghost huffed. "_I was this close!!_"

----------

"SALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Rotor burst into Sally's hut, panting. Sally was making her bed.

"Rotor?"

"Sally, I need your help!! Honestly!! IT IS REALLY BAD!!!!!"

"What's wrong?"

"I ate a fish last summer, and now the ghost of the fish is possessing Sonic and HE'S COMING TO **KILL **ME!!!!!!!!!!"

"Rotor..." Sally sighed. "When did you start believing Sonic when it come to _him_ being possessed?"

"No no!! It's true!! Look!!!"

Rotor pointed to Sonic, who was outside, floating, with knife in hand, looking very confused.

"**_Roootor...Roooootor.._**."

"Well..." Sally looked outside. "I guess you're either right, or he hired a really good special effects manager this year. Nice eyes, too..."

"He's out to kill me!!! I don't know why, but he is!!" Rotor took Sally and shook her. "You've got to help me, you've got to-"

"Good lord!!" Sally slapped him. "Calm down!! First off, all you have to do I depossess Sonic of the fish and you won't have any problems."

"But how?"

"Well, for starters, you have to look and act normal around Sonic. Second, you should try to think about how you're going to...Rotor?" Sally saw that he was gone. From her closet, several sounds emerged. "Rotor...?!"

"There!!!" 

Rotor emerged, wearing a biohazard suit and carrying (and this is an abridged list) a holy cross, a gallon of holy water (distilled, of course) a Holy Bible and anti-spirit scrolls.

"ROTOR!!!!!!!!!" Sally screamed. "I SAID ACT AND LOOK **NORMAL!!!!!!!!**"

"Uh...sorry..."

-----------

"_Hmm, where is that fat purple lughead?_" The ghost gave a sigh. "_How do I exact vengeance on a person who's going to run away from me?_"

"Hey, Sonic!" Tails came up to the possessed Sonic, looking a little miffed. "I hope you feel happy about scaring me this morning. I wet my pants because for you!"

"_Hmmm..._" the ghost looked at Tails quizzically. "_What the heck?_"

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about!"

_"I don't. Hey, you haven't happened to have seen Rotor, have you_?"

"No, why?"

"_Ok. Just wondering, need to exact my paranormal vengeance and such, that's all. Thanks._"

Tails looked down as Sonic floated away. After a moment of gawking, he stomped away.

"I hope Sally gives him toilet duty for doing that!!"

-------------

Rotor stood around as the sun began to set.

"Ok, just stay calm, just stay calm..."

"_Rooootor.._."

"DUAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!!"

"_What's wrooong, Rotor_?" Sonic pointed the knife towards him. "_I just want veeengeance from beyooond against the eeevil one that kiiiled meeee._.."

"WHY?!?" Rotor screeched. "I am only doing my part in the food chain!! I mean, Sonic eats chili dogs all the time, and you don't see the ghosts of all the pigs that were killed for them coming around to kill him!"

"_Do you really think I care?"_ The ghost stared at him. "_Besides, I'm a ghost, and if I want to enact revenge for my death, it's my business. Soooo...The tiiime has coooome._.."

"Hey, Sonic!!!"

Suddenly, a hook attached to a line sunk into Sonic's mouth.

From behind Rotor, Sally appeared with a fishing rod. Gasping in terror the hedgehog tried to float away to no avail. Instead, he fell to the ground, trying to pull the hook out of his mouth.

"_Wuuuah!!_" The ghost cried. "_Holy water on the hook?!? Noooooo!!!!_"

"I got him!!! I got...Aaah!!! Quick!!" Sally tugged on the fishing rod. "Rotor! He's not coming out!!!"

"Ok!!!"

There was a struggle between the ghost, who tried desperately to get the hook out of its mouth, and the two Freedom Fighters, who were pulling to get the fish out. Finally, after twenty minutes, Sonic flopped down, and the hook popped out of its mouth, a misty fish-shaped object on it.

"Yaaaay!!!" Roor jumped and down. "We did it!!"

"Who did it?!" Sally glared at him. "It was my idea....Uh..."

Her eyes grew wide as the ghost approached her.

"_Heeeey!!_" The ghost's blood red eyes stared at her. "_That wasn't nice, you know._"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sally screamed. "POLTERGIEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She sped off, leaving Rotor and the fish by themselves.

"_Now what do I do?_" The ghost moaned. "_I was waiting to kill you for the whole year, but not only has my plan failed, now I don't even have my sheet! I have nothing left!!!_!"

"Well..." Rotor thought for a moment. "Maybe...you can get into the movie business? I mean, they have a shortage of dead fish."

_"Say!!"_ the ghost brightened up. "_That _does _sound like a good idea!! Certainly beats playing cards with the devil. I guess you're not such a bad guy after all..._"

-------

Rotor lay in bed that night, happy it was all over.

"Thank God for that..."

"_Oooooh...."_

Knowing better than to discharge it as imagination, Rotor sprung up to see a large fat sheet with two eyeholes hovering near his bed.

"What in the..."

"_Helloooo, Sooni...Oh, wait._" The sheet huffed. "_You're not Sonic! Pardon me_."

"HUH?!?!? WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Rotor screamed. 

"_Oh, I guess I shouldn't be so rude. I'm the ghost of a pig Sonic killed to make chili dogs..._" the ghost cocked his head. "_I brought some friends with me too..."_

Rotor looked up to see a thousand pig ghosts covered in sheets, all in his room, hovering around him.

"_We were all wondering something_." The leader hovered over Rotor's bed. "_Can we borrow you for a little while?_"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?! NOT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

----------------------------------

**Epilogue**

_The ghost fish got a deal with Universal Pictures, and is the star of the hit horror film "Paranormal Pirhannas...in 3-D"._

_After this story, Sally became Queen of Moebius and decided to take extra measures to ban possession of animals by ghosts because they were eaten by someone._

_Tails made up with Sonic for pretending to be possessed earlier. He doesn't know to this day that Sonic actually was possessed._

_Sonic has sworn to never pretend to be possessed again....because the Dead Raccoon Society threatened to take action._

_Bill Gates fled to Brazil after Microsoft went broke, and was never seen of heard from again._

_Oh yeah, and those pigs...Rotor got possessed by the pigs that Sonic got his chili dogs from. Sonic was able to get rid of the pigs, but we don't know what happened to them afterwards..._

**The End... **

So much for the Halloween story!!!!!!!!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!


End file.
